A Simple Love Letter
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: A HatoriMayu fic, because there just aren't enough! It's Hatori's birthday, and Mayu has been invited to celebrate with the Mabudachi trio! What will her present be? Some vague humor, from Aaya and Shigure, of course!


Title: A Love Letter

By: Rose Taijiya

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything of the characters. You should all know this by now.

Author's Note: This is an entry to a contest! Also, I just thought it'd be kinda cute, so there ya go! Also, since it's so under done, how about some Mayu-chan and Hatori love!

Mayu sat at her desk not long after school ended, staring at a sheet of blank paper. A pen was in her hand, but she couldn't think of what to put down on the paper. Apparently, writing a love letter was harder than she'd thought it would be. She sighed, cupping her face in her hand.

Suddenly, she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mayuko! I knew you'd still be in work! Would you mind coming in to the book store for a bit? The father's getting sick again, and I don't want to leave him alone."

"Yeah, I'll come. Bye."

"Thank you! Bye."

Both hung up, and Mayu, sighing again, grabbed her stuff, along with the unwritten love letter and her pen.

::.At the Bookstore.::

Mayu sat down at the desk in the bookstore, and got back out her pen and paper. There was nothing to be done, yet, so she figured she'd take another whack at the love letter. She uncapped the pen.

"…"

The bell rang as someone walked in, and, soon enough, Shigure was looking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha writing, Mayu?"

"Gah!" Mayu nearly fell out off her chair before looking up at Shigure. "Don't…**ever**...do that…again…"

"…Do what?"

Mayu smacked her forehead, and then looked up at Shigure. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, since you weren't answering your school phone, I figured you were moonlighting again!" Shigure pointed out happily.

"I'm not moonlighting. My parents had me do this again."

Shigure nodded unbelievingly. "Sure they did. Anyways, what're you writing? A love letter?"

Mayu paled and blushed without thinking, and, before she could say anything, Shigure grinned happily.

"You **are**, aren't you?! See, you do love Haa-san!"

Mayu smacked her forehead, and then looked up at Shigure. "Did you only come to mock me?"

"No, but now that you mention it…" He trailed off, and then got back on track. "Anyway, I think I can help you. I **am** a best selling author, after all."

"Ugh…No."

"Aww, c'mon! We'll be related when you marry him, so you might as well get used to my being around."

"That's **if** we get married…" Mayu answered, now sighing. "Is there an actual, legitimate reason as to why you came, though?"

"Nope!" Shigure now answered, grinning idiotically. "And I'm not going to leave until you write that love letter, and send it along. Better yet, I will!"

"Kill me now." Mayu put her head in her arms. "Just kill me now…"

"You don't mean that! After all, what would Haa-san say?"

"My dying words would be to blame you."

"No they wouldn't! They would be something sweet and romantic, like words of eternal love!"

A book was now magically thrown at him, from Mayu's general direction. Looking over at him on the floor, Mayu sighed again. "You don't quit, do you, you jellyfish?"

"Aww, no why do you have to start calling me a jellyfish again?"

"Because you are one."

Shigure sighed and stood up. "On to more serious matters. Myself and Aaya are throwing Hatori a birthday party on Saturday, will you come as well? That should give you time to write the love letter out. It could be your birthday present to him."

"…Aaya too, huh? Well, I guess I'll come. See you Saturday."

Shigure grinned and nodded, then left Mayu to her thoughts.

::.Saturday.::

Mayu waited outside Ayame's shop, along with Shigure. Both had been waiting about half an hour, until finally, Aaya's long white hair and colorful clothes could be seen from the distance. He walked over to the two. "Hello, Gure-san! Mayu!"

"Aaya!"

"Hmm? What took you, Ayame-kun?" Mayu asked looking up.

"Why, I just **had** to get done with Tori-san's present! It is his birthday after all! I do hope that in the time you haven't seen me, you haven't cheated on me, Gure-san." Sparkles seemed to fly out from Ayame.

"Why, I would never do that, Aaya. You **are** my only love." Sparkles also seemed to fly from Shigure.

"**ALL RIGHT!!!**"

Mayu rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you both still do that."

"Old habits die hard!" Ayame answered, getting out his key and unlocking the door to his shop. "Now enter, post haste!"

Once Ayame let the two in, he turned on the lights, and Mayu gaped. The entire store was covered in a thin layer of purple confetti. She bent down and picked up a handful. "…You seriously plan on cleaning **all** this up?"

"Aaya, I love what you've done with the place! But what's happened to that employee of yours?"

"Mine? Oh, I gave her the day off, of course! And the shop is closed for the day, as well!" Ayame then sighed. "Sadly, Yuki would not have any part in this, so I could not continue our brotherly bonding!"

"You can come over any time, Aaya." Shigure answered, setting a neatly wrapped box on a table.

Mayu walked over, and put a small card on the table as well, and Shigure grinned.

"The love letter! You wrote it!"

"Maybe."

"Maybe! I sure hope that you did, because here he is!"

And, sure enough, just as Shigure said this, Hatori walked in, took one look around, and would have walked back out, had Ayame not rushed over and closed the door.

"Tori-san! You absolutely cannot leave! It is your birthday party, after all!"

"...What are you talking about, Ayame?"

Shigure and Ayame both gasped loudly.

"Haa-san! Are you telling us that you **forgot** about your own birthday?!" Shigure yelled.

"What Gure-san said! That cannot be true, Tori-san!"

Mayu smacked her forehead, sighing. She looked over at Hatori. "I feel your pain, Hatori-kun. These two are way too hyper."

Hatori looked over at Mayu and nodded slightly. "You have a point. What are you doing here though, Shiraki-kun?"

"He," Mayu pointed to Shigure, who, along with Ayame, was being drowned out by the two. "Invited me."

"Oh really?" Hatori looked over at Shigure. "What are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean, Haa-san? It wouldn't be a celebration if Mayu wasn't here, too! And she has something to give you!"

"Tori-san's day of romantic fantasy!! That's wonderful!" Ayame yelled happily.

"What…are you talking about…?" Hatori sighed. He shook his head.

"Tori-san, at least stay so we can give you your presents!"

"Yeah! What Aaya said!"

"…Fine."

"**ALL RIGHT!!!!**"

Mayu and Hatori shook their heads, sighing simultaneously.

First, was Ayame's present. Hatori watched with a raised eyebrow as Ayame pranced to where he had a medium-sized box. He thrust it at Hatori, who took it and opened it.

Hatori's surprised expression was not noticed by Ayame. "How do you like it, Tori-san? Is it all that you dreamed it would be and more?"

Hatori pulled out a light purple yukata, covered in gold stem and leaf designs.

"Sure it is…"

Ayame clapped. "Yay!"

Shigure grabbed his box. "My turn!"

Mayu shook her head lightly. 'They're acting like five year olds.'

Hatori opened the box, and saw that there were two books in there. Both were books that he had somehow not read, and, luckily, not Shigure's own works.

"You like? I couldn't think of what to get you, Haa-san, so I got you books!"

"Thanks. I think. These aren't written by you, right?"

"Nope!"

"Good." Hatori answered, setting the box down, and then picking up the letter from the table. He opened it, read it, then nodded slightly at Mayu, smiling. "Thanks."

Mayu smiled back, nodding as well. "You're welcome."

"Well, now that the presents have been given out, we shall eat out! To the restaurant!"

Everyone nodded, and then they walked out. Hatori read the letter again, then put it on his pocket.

I.O.U.

, Mayu.

Well, that's the end! Hope you liked it!


End file.
